Anhelo interior
by TrueAleCriollo
Summary: ¿Cuál es el anhelo interior de tu alma cuando dejas, inconscientemente, de que alguien crezca en tu corazón? Mimato.


Aviso: Este one-shot es para el reto de crear un fic a partir de una imagen (la imagen es la de la portada) del topic "Mimato" propuesto por Carrie Summertime.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

Mimi miraba a Yamato, era lo único que podía ver sobre el escenario a pesar de que allí también se encontraban sus compañeros de banda haciendo la prueba de sonido.

Todo el grupo de digielegidos habían asistido al concierto que iba a ofrecer K.O.D. Tk se había encargado de invitar a todo el grupo, pero lo que él no sabía era que Yamato ya había invitado a Mimi con anterioridad con su manera tan peculiar de hacer las cosas.

Mimi miraba el bolso de peluche fuccia que descansaba sobre sus piernas donde se encontraba cuidadosamente guardado en su interior la invitación que él le había hecho llegar.

En un sobre blanco había una sencilla hoja blanca con un mensaje y también había una pequeña flor de cactus en medio esta:

" _A pesar de todo y de todos, llevo mucho tiempo esperando para verte. Compláceme con tu presencia en la presentación de nuestra banda. Espero verte en el Karaoke del Tokyo Leisure Land el viernes a la 22:00pm._

 _Quería ser el primero en pedirte que vinieras._

 _Y.I._ "

Mimi no dudo ni un segundo en decidir que irá a ver a la banda de Yamato. Aun así cuando un día más tarde Tk la buscó para hacerle la invitación, ella se mostró aliviada de tener esa excusa para poder ir sin levantar sospechas. No le importaba que la hubieran encontrado en el karaoke apoyando a K.O.D, pero tal vez eso hubiera levantado sospechas y no quería ser una molestia ni un problema para la carrera de Yamato. Para los demás la única relación que tenia Yamato y ella era la de dos chicos con amigos en común y que coincidían solo por ellos.

Nada más alejado de la verdad.

* * *

Todo su "lo que sea" comenzó por el facebook. Gracias a la red social pudieron conocer un poco más del otro sin necesidad de tener que preguntarse nada directamente.

Por las fotos que subían a sus biografías, Yamato podía visualizar los lugares que Mimi, viviendo en Estados Unidos, visitaba con sus padres y los amigos que había hecho, él la recordaba con alguien muy abierta, no le extrañaba que su círculo social fuera tan amplio.

Mimi podía ver las aficiones de Yamato, musicales mayormente, eso se notaba en las imágenes de él tocando la armónica, afinando un bajo o en los vídeos de los ensayos con su banda que compartía en su biografía. A veces se encontraba así misma pensado como serian ellos dos juntos haciendo algo de música. Eso la hacía fantasear sobre que podrían interpretar en un dueto, si no tuvieran gustos musicales tan diferentes.

Cada uno empezó a estar cada vez más pendiente del otro, se notaba cada vez que llegaba una notificación de "A Yamato Ishida le gusta tu foto" o "Mimi Tachikawa comento tu vídeo".

El interés mutuo había nacido, aunque ninguno de hubiese dado cuenta de que era algo especial.

Mimi era una gran animadora para sus amistades con su constante energía alegre que motivaba a todos a seguir adelante, y esa era la razón por la cual Yamato creía que Mimi comentaba en sus publicaciones, sabía que la chica lo hacía sinceramente pero también pensaba que era igual con todos sus contactos, ningún trato especial hacia él, cuando la verdad era que era en sus fotos y vídeos en los que más comentaba la jovencita porque le agradaba ver a su amigo tan concentrado en algo que lo apasionaba y para que negarlo, le gustaba verlo y punto.

Por otro lado cada "Me gusta" que Yamato dejaba en las fotos de Mimi le llenaban el corazón de manera inexplicable. "Seguro le ha gustado como se me ve mi nuevo sombrero" o "le gusta el auto en el que vamos mis padres y yo" se decía ella.

Pero los motivos no eran para nada superficiales. Eran las imágenes en las que ella aparecía con su familia en las que él más apretaba el botón de "Me gusta". Porque era la clase de familia que todos en el mundo deberían tener, feliz y unida y le gustaba verla contenta en medio de sus padres. A veces, mientras miraba las fotos se preguntaba "¿Si su familia nunca se hubiera separado... él sería diferente?, ¿su personalidad seria menos reservada, más amable? Una familia ¿era tan difícil que la suya fuera una familia normal como todas las de todos los demás?" Esperaba que Mimi supiera lo afortunada que era de tener a sus dos padres juntos.

Llego un día en el que se dio cuenta de que estando pendiente de cada actualización que hacía casi acosaba a la chica por Internet ¿Quién lo diría?

Mimi fue la primera en tomar la iniciativa de buscarle conversación. Con el tiempo Yamato se fue sintiendo en confianza para preguntar sobre los lugares que visitaba que salían en sus fotos, y así fue descubriendo todos los lugares a los que había ido de los que no había montado fotos, esos lugares que no aparecen en las recomendaciones turísticas y que solo encuentras paseando un día casualmente por la ciudad.

Una linda amistad estaba floreciendo.

Cuando no hablaban de lugares interesantes hablaban de música. Eran dos polos opuestos, Yamato era del tipo rockero y Mimi del tipo pop internacional.

— _¿Por qué no tocan "Rock Me" de One Direction?_ — _le sugirió Mimi en una ocasión vía chat._

 _Yamato, mirando el mensaje desde su celular le dio un tic de incredulidad en el ojo_ — _"Debes estar bromeando" —le respondió._

— _"¡Y porque no!"_ — _exclamo Mimi_ — _"¿Acaso no ves como se llama la canción?"._

— _"Mimi, déjalo así"._

— _"OK. ¿Pero podrías al menos escucharla, por mí?"._

Yamato dejó ese mensaje en visto. Pero buscó la canción en youtube y la escuchó. Solo por ella.

Al día siguiente le envió el link de "Old Time Rock & Roll **"** de Bob Seger para que ella lo escuchara.

Y así se convirtió en rutina enviarse mutuamente recomendaciones musicales.

Mimi intentaba enviarle canciones rockeras a Yamato pero solo se le ocurrían algunas de las de los Jonas Brothers y dudaba que a Yamato le agradaran. De todas maneras se las enviaba, esas y otras más, a veces le enviaba canciones pop o solo canciones de cualquier género con el fin de que solo le prestara atención a la letra.

Eso hizo que se fuera creando una conexión. Se sentían más íntimos tan solo compartiendo música.

Era una manera de compartir sus pensamientos, porque a veces una canción decía exactamente lo que sentías pero que no sabías como expresarlo.

Nunca se lo dijeron, pero descargaban sus canciones favoritas y las guardaban en sus teléfonos, y cada vez que las escuchaban pensaban en el otro. Y así fue como cada uno empezó a vivir definitivamente en la mente del otro.

Cada pensamiento dirigido a esas pequeñas cosas que compartían confesiones, música, chatear todos los días, les sacaba una sonrisa.

Recientemente Mimi había descargado el ultimo sencillo de K.O.D y lo tenia de ringtone para identificar las llamadas de Yamato. Luego de un par de años de comunicación vía Internet finalmente intercambiaron números telefónicos.

Era algo medio complicado sincronizarse para charlar por el cambio de horario y por los asuntos que ambos tenían que atender en sus vidas diarias, pero cuando sabían que esperaban la llamada del otro cada parte de sus cuerpos lo sentían.

Mimi se aseguraba de cargar la batería de su celular y tenerlo encima en cada momento ansiosa esperando a que repicara, deseando escuchar su voz. Yamato, cuando sabía que lo iban a llamar, se echaba en su habitación a tocar algunos acordes en su bajo para hacer tiempo y distraerse, cosa que no funcionaba porque miraba su celular a cada rato solo para comprobar que había pasado un minuto desde la última vez que había verificado. Otras veces pensaba sobre que nuevas aventuras de su día le iba a contar su chica.

¡Es decir Mimi! Su subconsciente a veces lo traicionaba. Y peor ¿Por qué se sentía traicionado por sus propios pensamientos?, ¿qué era lo realmente sentía sobre la chica que a veces, cuando estaba demasiado feliz, la pensaba como suya? Suspiro pesadamente, su banda estaba a pocos pasos de un contrato con una disquera y un punto importante era que tenían que estar solteros.

¿Pero con qué motivo? Con novia o sin novia no decaería el desempeño musical del grupo. Sinceramente, no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

Cuando lo habían hablado por primera vez de los aspectos del contrato no le había parecido nada difícil aceptar esa condición. Pero ahora, no es que Mimi fuera su novia o algo así pero ese sentimiento de entusiasmo que lo sobrecogía cada vez que sabía algo de ella ¿era solo cariño amistoso? No podía ser tan ciego. Era algo más y por eso ahora tenía dudas. Pero de nada valía dejar ir una oportunidad tan grande como esa si seguía esperando a quien sabe que.

"I wish" lo saco de sus cavilaciones, no había un mejor tono de llamada para Mimi que uno cantado por ella.

— _Buenas señorita…_

— _¡Hola Yama!_

 _Sonrió de medio lado_ — _No me digas así._

— _Ay no seas gruñón_ — _su risa se dejo escuchar por un momento_ — _¿Cómo van las negociaciones del contrato? ¿¡Ya lo firmaron!?_

— _No aun no…_ — _dijo con pesar._

— _¿Y porque no?, ¿no todos están de acuerdo con los términos?_ — _inquirió extrañada._

— _No es eso, todos estamos de acuerdo con el contrato._

 _"O lo estábamos hasta ahora"._

— _¿Y entonces?, ¿No será que te has arrepentido?_

— _No para nada._

 _"Dime que hacer"._

— _¿Y a que estas esperando?_

— _A ti._

 _Silencio. Yamato se incorporo alarmado en la cama al darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta_

— _¿Qué?_ — _preguntó Mimi extrañada._

— _Ehh son algunas cosas, es complicado Mimi_ — _empezó a hablar rápido tratando de que Mimi olvidara lo que acababa de decir_ — _tenemos que renunciar a algunas cosas, a la mayoría les parece bien incluso a mi me parecía bien, solo que no sabía que algunas cosas habían cambiado, la vida da muchas vueltas y ahora, y ahora… yo no…_

— _¿Es algo muy importante a lo que te piden renunciar?_

— _Es algo... más o menos… Si, si lo es._

— _Matt_ — _él_ _disfrutó un segundo la manera cariñosa en la que lo llamaba_ — _Llevas AÑOS en esto de la música. Has trabajado tanto y tan duro por llegar a donde estas y ahora, sentir la duda en tu voz estando en la recta final. ¿Dime algo, de verdad tan importante es lo que te detiene como para que te impida cumplir tus sueños?_

— _Apenas estoy descubriendo todo lo que significa para mí. Y no se…_

 _"Si supieras que eres tú la razón por la que me resisto a ser esclavo de un contrato ¿me dirías que lo intentara?"_

— _¡Firma, firma! -le dio ánimos Mimi en una porra_ — _No dudes estando tan cerca de lograrlo._

— _Lo quiero hacer créeme…_

— _Entonces no digas más y ve a firmar ese contrato, me lo agradecerás._

— _Puede que tengas razón._ — _"Pero también, de alguna manera te perderé"._ — _Gracias, creo._

— _¡Por nada! Para eso están los amigos mi Matt._

 _Eso hizo le saco una sonrisa. Si, le gustaba como sonaba en sus labios "mi Matt"._

 _¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer?_

Luego de días de analizar la situación, punto uno: lo que sentía por Mimi sea lo que sea, no podría ser porque ella vivía en otro continente, punto dos: no sabía si ella sentía algo más que amistad por él, punto tres: lo que era lo más probable, estaba confundido y seguro se le pasaría, aunque su subconsciente se empeñaba en recordarle todo lo que había compartido con ella y lo bien que se sentía tan solo con mensajearse durante el día en el chat del facebook de cualquier cosa, ella era un gran y reconfortante apoyo no dejaba de pensar como seria su relación si ambos vivieran en la misma ciudad.

Puras supociones y preguntas de ¿qué pasaría? le hicieron darse cuenta de que todos los limites estaban en su cabeza.

No podía dejar pasar esta valiosa oportunidad esperando a ver si pasaba algo, lo que sea.

 _"Mi Matt"_

Aunque tal vez si le preguntara al respecto, no, solo era su imaginación _._

En la siguiente reunión con la disquera firmó su parte del contrato, lo sintió como una sentencia de cadena perpetua (exageración por supuesto, tan solo sería un año) pero verse restringido en algo tan personal no le hacía mucha gracia.

Respiro con pesadez, debería estar más feliz de lo que se sentía en ese momento. Pero por ahora solo podía contentarse con pensar como seria su reacción cuando le dijera que lo había hecho, que había firmado el contrato tal y como le pidió.

Cuando tomo la decisión de seguir adelante con su carrera musical, dejando atrás la posibilidad de tener una relación con cualquiera, nunca pensó que Mimi sorprendería a todos con su regreso a Japón.

¡Oh dios! ¿Qué he hecho?

Mimi regreso a su tierra natal por cuestiones del trabajo de su papá. Eso era motivo de alegría por muchas razones que había echado de menos, sus amigos, la comida y él, Yamato Ishida.

No sabía cómo sería su reencuentro, pero si se ponía a pensar demasiado en eso su cuerpo empezaba a temblar un poco de la emoción.

* * *

Lo miro de nuevo en el escenario, ¡Se veía como una super estrella!

Como si él hubiera sospechado que ella estaba pensando en él, tomo un momento para dirigirle una mirada furtiva a la audiencia que se estaba empezando a acomodar en las mesas frente al escenario. Rápidamente localizo a sus amigos, y la diviso. Sonrió un poco al verla, había pasado tanto tiempo. La descubrió observándolo, mejor dicho observándolo solo a él. Ella se sonrojó un poco al ver la manera en la que él la miraba, transmitiéndole tanto sin decir nada. ¿Qué sería de ellos?

Ellos tendrían que llegar a un acuerdo, ahora que finalmente estaban en el mismo lugar tendrían que poner los puntos sobre la íes, ya no podían seguir posponiendo el estado de su relación bajo la excusa de que eso era algo que solo se podía hacer en persona.

Mimi estaba ansiosa por reunirse a solas con Yamato. Tal vez por eso la presentación se le paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y de un momento a otro los chicos se estaban levantando de la mesa para ir al camerino a felicitar a la banda. Allá vamos.

—¡Buen trabajo! —felicito Tai a la banda en cuanto los vio —Lo hicieron muy… ¿Eso es helado? —Olvido lo que estaba por decir para ir a examinar la mesa de comida.

—Kari lo grabo todo —le aseguro Tk a Yamato luego de un breve abrazo de felicitaciones.

—Si tengo algunos buenos ángulos de la presentación —confirmo la chica.

—Koushiro nos ayudara a editar el vídeo para subirlo a mi blog.

—Está bien, gracias por el apoyo —dijo Yamato dándole un golpesito al sombrero de Tk para que le cubriera los ojos.

—Mmm chicos tienen que probar este helado de matcha esta de otro mundo —Tai llamo la atención de todos. Los chicos se acercaron para ver porque era todo el alboroto.

—¿De matcha? No te lo creo —dijo Sora sorprendida.

—Tengo que probar un poco de eso —dijo Koushiro tomando una cucharilla.

Las voces de sus amigos se iban apagando para Yamato y Mimi. Se quedaron mirando con ganas compartir su alegría de verse de nuevo y de darse como minino un buen abrazo pero quedándose con las ganas, ni siquiera sus amigos podían saber… El anhelo de dar un paso para definir su relación para avanzar se lo tenían que guardar en su interior por los momentos.

Hicieron lo que saben (o sabían) hacer mejor, ignorarse el uno al otro lo mejor posible. Ya tendrían tiempo.

Luego de reunirse por un rato, degustar el delicioso helado de matcha que les habían proveído, y celebrar un buen mini concierto por parte de la banda, los chicos decidieron que seguirían la reunión en un lugar más tranquilo donde no los tuviera estresados la multitud de fans de la banda a la salida.

Todos empezaron a salir del camerino, pero Yamato retuvo a Mimi por el brazo antes de que saliera y cerró la puerta con disimulo detrás de Koushiro quien era el ultimo que salía por la puerta dejándolos solos sin saberlo.

¿Y ahora qué? Se preguntaba Mimi al verse a solas frente a frente con Yamato por primera vez.

Sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se expandió por el rostro de Mimi, Yamato de correspondió con cautela.

—Estamos solos… —señalo Yamato —deberíamos aprovechar para hablar de algo importante.

—¿Cómo de qué? —pregunto Mimi.

—Nunca te dije que era lo que me detenía de seguir adelante con el contrato con la disquera pero eh estado pensando que deberías saberlo, mereces saberlo.

—Y ¿por qué merezco saberlo?

—Porque sé que nunca fuimos nada, pero desde hace un tiempo…

—¿Si?

—Tú sabes lo quiero decir.

—Hay algo ¿verdad? —inquirió con algo de duda en su voz.

—Si. Y me gustaría saber qué, pero…

—El contrato —sentencio Mimi —Lo entiendo, tal vez más que nadie, has trabajado tanto con tu grupo para lograr avanzar y creo que siempre lo supe, en el fondo de mi tenía una pequeña sospecha y aun así te alenté a continuar porque quería que fueras feliz y yo no quería ser un estorbo.

—Pero quiero que entiendas que tú no eres un… ¿TE DIJISTE ESTORBO?

—Shhh baja la voz, no es lo que creo realmente pero sé que una pareja no es lo que visualiza tu manager para la imagen del vocalista principal de la banda. Tengo años viviendo en Estados Unidos, créeme que he visto de primera mano lo normal que es que en una banda de chicos se quiera mantener a los miembros solteros el máximo de tiempo posible para atraer fans femeninas.

Yamato se masajeo la sien con frustración y luego se detuvo súbitamente al darse cuenta de que…

—Espera. ¿Dijiste pareja?, ¿has pensado en… nosotros de esa manera?

—¿Y de que otra manera podía pensar en ti si te has vuelto tan importante para mi?

La respiración de Yamato se había acelerado un poco, ¿acaso eso significaba lo que él creía?

—Yo pesaba que solo me veías como un amigo —confeso esperando con temor a que ella lo negara.

—Yo pensaba que me veías de la misma manera.

—Pero no es así —admitió finalmente.

Mimi se mordió un poco el labio para aguantar la felicidad.

—¿Eso significa que, en el futuro, hay esperanzas de un tu y yo?

—Yo digo que si, aunque honestamente me gustaría que fuera desde ya pero el contrato me tiene atado de manos y pies.

—Tranquilo, hemos esperado mucho, podemos esperar un poco más.

—Mimi —susurro antes de poder detenerse.

—¿Si?

—Te has adentrado mucho aquí —dijo tomando la mano de Mimi y colocándola sobre su corazón —Y a pesar de que no sabía él porque yo te notaba Mimi, cada vez que te detenías a oler las flores o te quedaban embelesada mirando las mariposas, incluso cuando te fuiste tú alegría era contagiosa aunque estuvieras en la otra parte del mundo. Te noto ahora, que estoy tratando de ponerle un nombre a esto... —Mimi no lo aguanto más y se lanzo adelante y lo rodeo en un abrazo —Te noto... en cada acción espontanea que sale de este cuerpecito —dijo luego de recuperarse del abrazo repentino, y acaricio son solemnidad su espalda —El mundo es más bello contigo en el haciéndolo resplandecer.

La puerta se abrió de repente —¡Oh! Lo siento —se disculpo el chico que había interrumpido.

—¡Kawada! —exclamo Yamato dejando de rodear a Mimi.

—Allí viene Otokanu —explico el chico que no había perdido detalle de la acción.

—Es nuestro manager —murmuro bajito para Mimi.

—Les daré unos minutos de tiempo, pero por dios Ishida intenta no ser tan obvio —Miro a Mimi diciéndole con la mirada que fuera discreta y se retiro. Lo escucharon gritar por el pasillo "¡Fiesta en el camerino!" y una multitud apresurándose a la puerta.

Yamato y Mimi se miraron con ganas, se estaban quedando sin tiempo por esa noche y aun había mucho por hablar. No podían seguir balanceándose sobre la cuerda, o caían de un lado o caían del otro.

Yamato decidió que fuese cual fuese ese lado caerían juntos, dio un paso adelante, tomo a Mimi del rostro y se inclino a darle un apasionado beso que ambos disfrutaron con ganas.

Unos golpesitos insistentes tocaron la puerta, seguro era Kawada dándoles una señal de que abriría y que esperaba encontrarlos en una situación para nada comprometedora.

—¿Qué pasa? ¡Abre la puerta! —escucharon a Tai.

Mimi corrió al baño, estaba demasiado feliz como para borrar la sonrisa de su cara y aparentar normalidad. Llego a tiempo justo cuando se encerraba en el baño la puerta del camerino se abría dejando entrar a sus amigos y representantes del grupo.

Espero un tiempo para salir y mezclarse con la gente.

Se acerco a la mesa de comida y tomo un dulce para degustarlo.

—¿Dónde te habías metido Mimi?

—Ah hola Tk, estaba por allí ¿Por qué?

—Te me habías perdido entre la multitud, estaba preocupado.

Mimi libero un poco de su alegría riendo jovialmente —¿Preocupado por mi? ¡Qué lindo! ¿No íbamos a la casa de alguien a continuar con la fiesta?

—Íbamos pero en el camino nos encontramos con los representantes de la banda y al no ver a Yamato con el grupo nos regresamos todos al camerino a buscarlo y a continuar con la reunión acá, ni modo.

—Ah está bien, este lugar no está mal.

Mimi busco con la mirada por la habitación a la razón de su buen humor.

Tk tomó un refresco despreocupadamente y se dio media vuelta disimuladamente para seguir la mirada de Mimi. Sonrió por lo bajo cuando descubrió que miraba a su hermano. Al parecer Kari si tenía razón, entre ellos dos había algo y lo más probable era que ambos se hubieran quedado a solas intencionadamente para hablar con calma.

—Kari los descubrió —comento a ver si Mimi decía algo.

—¿Qué descubrió? —pregunto Mimi sin saber a lo que se refería.

—Un día antes de que te invitara a la presentación recibiste una llamada que saliste disparada a atender ¿recuerdas? Todos reconocimos la canción de K.O.D.

Mimi frunció el ceño ¿A dónde quería llegar el pequeño?

—Si… Me gusta mucho esa canción y la descargue.

—Kari notó que nunca saliste del camerino —A Mimi se le agrandaron los ojos, había dado en el clavo —al igual que Yamato, le pregunte por ti cuando no te encontraba hace un rato, no le dije a los demás porque no los quería preocupar pero ella me hizo la observación, es muy perceptiva.

Tomó un sorbo de su bebida. Sabía que Matt nuca diría nada de vida privada pero tal vez Mimi confiara en él.

Aun siendo puesta en evidencia Mimi trato de dar un excusa creíble —Tk yo…

Tk olio lo que se venía y jugo su última carta —Y también… fui yo quien consiguió la flor de cactus. Yamato me la pidió hace unos días —se encogió de hombros, aun no sabía para que pero hoy había conectado algunos hilos —no sé si eso significa algo para ti…

Mimi lo entendió, Tk sabía que Yamato y ella tenían algo y puede que Kari también lo sabía y el amigo de Yamato ¿y quién sabe cuántos más?

—Kari hizo esto, estuvo trabajando en ello desde que llego —le entrego una hoja verde doblada a Mimi y espero a que la abriera.

Era un dibujo de ella y de Matt, ambos estaban dándose la espalda y de fondo había algunas notas musicales de adorno.

—Quería que les hiciera saber que su secreto está a salvo con nosotros.

Si, Kari lo sabía. Le conmovió que Tk se refiriera a Kari y a él como "nosotros" que adorable. Mimi le dio un gran abrazo a Tk. Era un sol ese niño y su futuro cuñado porque tenía planeado comenzar algo en serio con Yamato tan pronto se viese liberado de su contrato.

—Gracias Takeru y a Hikari también, este dibujo está muy bonito.

Le recordó todas las canciones que intercambiaron cuando vivían lejos y le pareció muy apropiado las notas musicales de que había dibujado detrás de ellos, Realmente le traía memorias muy agradables.

—No hay de qué.

Mimi se encamino a donde estaba Yamato quien la miro por el rabillo del ojo tratando de comprender sus intenciones, ella se paro detrás de él, y le paso sin voltearse el dibujo de Kari. Mimi diviso con la mirada a quien estaba buscando en el camerino, Kari le regreso la mirada sonriendo al ver a sus modelos en la vida real, tal y como los había dibujado, Mimi le guiño un ojo con complicidad y agradecimiento mientras escuchaba la risa de Yamato detrás de ella.

Y aunque en ese momento sus cuerpos se daban las espaldas tratando de seguir la pequeña reunión como si nada, ambos estaban cocientes de que sus corazones si estaban uno frente al otro decididos a aguardar, porque algún día podrían demostrar su amor sin restricciones complaciendo así su anhelo interior.

FIN

* * *

Curiosidades:

El helado de matcha (té verde)... En realidad existe, y dicen que es muy bueno, claro para los que están acostumbrados a tomar té verde.

En caso de que algunos lo hayan olvidado: Koushiro es Izzy.

Me pueden contactar en mi twitter: TrueAleCriollo


End file.
